The Adventures of Enobaria and Professor Toothy
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Oneshot. We know that Enobaria won her Hunger Games by ripping out somebody's throat. What we didn't see was that Enobaria's rage toward a talking tooth who likes to give people lamb chops and oral hygeine advice made her win the games. Rated because it's Enobaria's Hunger Games.


**Author's Note: **Not much to say, except this fic is based off of the video Professor Toothy by Jason Steele, the guy who does Charlie the Unicorn and Llamas With Hats.

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Hunger Games_ or Professor Toothy.**

* * *

"My name's Enobaria Harker."

Enobaria glared at the audience. It was the Reaping for the 62nd Hunger Games, and Enobaria and her District partner, Cassius, volunteered to be Tributes.

"Hey! I'm Professor Toothy!"

Enobaria looked down, and she saw a tooth with a face.

"Who are you?" Enobaria asked.

"You must be Enobaria Harker! Did you brush your teeth this morning?" Professor Toothy asked Enobaria.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Enobaria asked.

"Did you brush them before or after breakfast?"

"Before."

"And, what did you have for breakfast?"

"Fruit Loops. Now, will you shut up so I can say good-bye to my family?" Enobaria before being escorted into the Justice Building. But, Professor Toothy ignored her and hopped up onto Enobaria's shoulder.

"Did you know sugary cereals can eat at your tooth enamel and cause cavities?" Professor Toothy asked Enobaria.

"No, duh! I learned that when I was five!" Enobaria cried.

"Well, instead of Fruit Loops, how about a nice, juicy, lamb chop?" Professor Toothy asked as he pulled a lamb chop from out of nowhere.

"I'm not hungry," Enobaria stated. Was it a lie or the truth, since Enobaria was a bit nervous for the Hunger Games? But, it was too late to say the truth, since Professor Toothy shoved the lamb chop into Enobaria's mouth.

"There you go. Eat your nice, spicy, lamb chop," Professor Toothy said reassuringly.

* * *

"So, Enobaria, do you miss any food from home?" Caesar Flickerman asked during Enobaria's interview.

"Hmm... I miss saltwater taffy. My aunt ran a candy store, and -" Enobaria explained before a familiar, yet inanimate, object cut her off.

"Hey! I'm Professor Toothy!"

Professor Toothy then magically appeared on Caesar's lap. Even the audience of Capitol citizens, who were used to weirdness, gasped in shock.

"I hope you weren't going to eat that taffy. Taffy has sugar, which can destory your tooth enamel," Professor Toothy explained.

"Excuse me, but we're in the middle of an interview right now, so you're going to have to leave," Caesar calmly told the talking tooth. But, Professor Toothy didn't listen, and he shoved a lamb chop into Enobaria's mouth.

"Mmm-hmm. Eat up that big, ol' lamb chop," Professor Toothy told Enobaria.

* * *

Three days later, the Hunger Games were almost over. Fifteen Tributes died in the bloodbath, two died due to starvation, five were murdered outside of the bloodbath, and one died due to dehydration, since the arena was a grassy plain with no water.

And, as luck had it, Enobaria ran out of the water her sponsors sent her. Because of her dehydration, she began to hallucinate.

"I need some water... I sure hope the Gamemakers create a sudden flood or something," Enobaria hoped to herself.

"Hey! I'm Professor Toothy!"

Up ahead, Enobaria saw Professor Toothy hold up a huge lamb chop. Then, she lost it.

"FINE! I'LL EAT YOUR STUPID LAMB CHOP!"

Enobaria tackled Professor Toothy to the ground and bit into what she thought was the lamb chop. But, the lamb chop was actually the throat of the boy from District 6.

"Uhh... Oops?" Enobaria said when she saw the damage she did. A cannon boomed, and Enobaria was lifted into an awaiting hovercraft.

* * *

A week later, Enobaria was on the train going home, when, suddenly...

"Hey! I'm Professor Toothy!"

Enobaria grabbed Professor Toothy and dropped him into her cup of tea, which had sugar in it.

"Looks like you got a taste of your own medicine," Enobaria commented before she took a sip of her tea.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Kids, if you brush your teeth every day, then maybe you'll have strong teeth like Enobaria.

**Review if you want to see more Hunger Games humor.**


End file.
